


Сборник стихотворений и песен по The Elder Scrolls

by Armentarius



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armentarius/pseuds/Armentarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Красная гора 668, глава 8 Песнь Неревара</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Мать моя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Красная гора 668, глава 8 Песнь Неревара

Мать моя, отчего так черны твои реки,  
Отчего в причитаньи ветров такая печаль?  
Я плачу, латая нещадно прорехи в доспехе,  
Я плачу, о том, что было поныне мне жаль.  
Я плачу, мой сын, о прочном щите красивом,  
Печалюсь о том, что треснет, не встретив удар…  
Мой сын, я прошу, постарайся сберечь свои силы,  
Чтоб кровь не остыла, чтоб участь свою переждал.  
Щит мой — ты ограда моя, драгоценность великих,  
Солнце воинов, счастье и радость моих дочерей,  
Сохрани о мне память в веках, сохрани мои лики…  
Но на пире стервятников станешь подарком скорей.  
Мать моя, обними меня ласково, нежно и крепко,  
О, Азура, прими меня — сына, уснувшего вновь!  
Смерть не любит того, кто встречает её взглядом дерзким,  
Посылаешь на смерть — за тебя умереть я готов…


	2. Кошмар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вермина насылает кошмары даже на своих последователей

Я задыхаюсь, не могу проснуться,  
Подушка мокрая от пота и крови –  
Ко мне незримый кто-то прикоснулся  
И продолжает без усилия давить,  
Сжимает шею, руки, ноги, сердце  
И, вижу, тянет кровь из впалых жил –  
Я умираю… Только наконец-то  
При этом чувствую, что будто бы ожил,  
И это чувство жжет больное горло,  
Из глотки вырывает тихий стон…  
Я был когда-то магом очень гордым,  
Сейчас не важно норд или бретон -  
Я мучим жаждой, сотней откровений,  
Лишен немногого, чему всегда был рад,  
И всем гоним и ненавидим всеми,  
Уже вампир, а не старик редгард.  
Я так устал в попытках от кошмара  
Избавиться и навсегда почить,  
Но не отпустят, выпил слишком мало –  
Коль так – Вермину лучше не гневить.  
И этот крест несу, как тяжкий грешник,  
Почти мертвец, да вроде бы живой,  
Раз вдруг проснулся… не вампир, конечно,  
И не редгард, а босмерский изгой...


	3. К Шестому Дому

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дагот Ур всё ещё ждёт своего друга

Не тревожься, я не твой - ты во мне;  
Не печалься, я чужой, я извне;  
Не заботься, забываю подчас,  
Что есть сон, а что реальность у нас.  
Я не прав, и ты не прав - мы равны;  
Я, хоть, крепну, ты - ослаб... за двоих;  
И покорен, выполняя приказ,  
Без сомнений, настрадавшийся всласть.  
Не души меня, я верой дышу;  
Не толкай, я оступился чуть-чуть  
По пути в чертог... усилился жар,  
Но сжигать тебя, мой брат, очень жаль...

Обними меня в последний раз, друг,  
Мне понятны злоба, ярость, испуг...  
Если хочешь сохранить нашу жизнь,  
Умоляю, ото сна пробудись!


	4. О каждом герое в нашем столетии найдётся во славу восторженный миф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Герой против народной молвы. Песня.  
> Jeremy Soule - The Bannered Mare  
> 

О каждом герое в нашем столетии  
Найдётся во славу восторженный миф,  
Легенды слагают и песни, заметьте,  
Поют не смолкая о подвигах их,  
Только те люди не в поисках славы,  
Они так живут иль стараются жить,  
А кто-то возносит их ради забавы  
И тем разбавляет скучнейший свой быт:

"Этот спас целый мир, только лошадь пропил;  
Этот вроде живой, хоть мёртв давно;  
Этот - жалкий глупец, то то сдох наконец..."  
Только правды узнать нам не дано.

Новости быстры, но слухи быстрее -  
Иные слова на исконный мотив,  
Герой, не противься, здесь тебя одолеют,  
Догадками сморят, но забудут и их...

Жизнь в доказательство, смерть в сожаление,  
Подвиги громче - громче ль откровенье?  
Не оступись, герой, проиграть не смей,  
Судья - не Бог, а речи людей.  
Отважно сражался, еле выжил и не знал,  
Эпос геройский приобрел иной финал.

О каждом герое в нашем столетии  
Найдётся во славу восторженный миф,  
Легенды слагают и песни, заметьте,  
Поют не смолкая о подвигах их,  
Только герой наш, уставший отменно -  
Геройствует он в один вечер не раз,  
Приходит в таверну послушать, наверно,  
Как он, вроде мёртвый, опять весь мир спас.


	5. Просто герои

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы зваться героем, сперва докажи,  
Что поступки без страха, а мысли без лжи,  
Если ложь, то во благо, и мелкая жизнь  
Будет ценной в руках правосудья.  
Если слишком опасно - последним беги,  
Если что-то подвластно - его береги,  
Если всё-таки страшно - дай в морду с ноги  
И не порть неповинные судьбы.  
Только вряд ли герой будет столько бухать  
И затащит коллегу романсить в кровать,  
Будет сплошь клептоманить, проказничать, врать -  
Всё для общего блага, бесспорно.  
Он не платит - его же и так угостят,  
Ему хватит сокровищ - одет, как босяк.  
Спит на чьей-то кровати - то жалкий пустяк,  
Не газует - отсутствует тормоз.  
Но герой за собой признаёт косяки,  
Получает по шапке, и вечно пинки,  
Оттого и бухает, и вечно кряхтит,  
Что рулет у него кто-то стырил.  
Он не раз из колена стрелу доставал,  
Никогда не брал пленных - и что, если брал,  
Что с того, что ни ругань, то крик и слова?  
Вряд ли просто герои - святые.

И всегда неизменен сценарий: на них,  
Как заложниках случая, лишь кандалы,  
Необычные, словом, оковы судьбы,  
Но ошейник у горла не спаян.  
И не важно, кто спас, как себя, Сиродил;  
Алдуину в колено стрелой угодил, -  
То герой, не жалевший и жизни за Нирн,  
Даже если он - н'вах Нереварин.


	6. Сорваться на крик, забывая о смерти...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У каждого героя свой подвиг  
> 

Сорваться на крик, забывая о смерти,  
Замучившись боль замывать только кровью,  
И жажду полета забыть, и в конверте  
Послать адресатам заместо пароля.  
В холодных снегах замерзать и со стужей  
Бороться не бегом - словами и зельем;  
Стремиться помочь, кому Голос твой нужен,  
Взамен не прося ни алмазов, ни хмеля.  
Противиться стойко любым уговорам,  
Давая отпор, но, не раня - картинно,  
Пытаться украсть государство у вора...  
Такой уж удел у тебя, Довакина.

Давай, замолчи и отныне скорбя,  
Усталый, скрывайся, герой в прошлом, пусть...  
И кто-то другой им растопит снега,  
А ты прошепчи немо в сторону ФУС-...


	7. После боя у Красной Горы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> от воина-поэта

Не каждый день меняют целый мир,   
Но эта жизнь спасала два народа...   
Жаль, не вернуть кимерскую свободу,   
Не испытать уж боле гномий пыл.   
Когда-то вёл с собой он караван,   
Был горд и чист, был беден и наивен,   
Назвал чужой народ детьми своими,   
И умер от незримых глазом ран!   
Увы, былое время не вернуть,   
Пускай витает немощь, ложь и подлость,   
Но лишь земля, его больная гордость,   
Всегда будет хранить кимеров суть.   
И ты не бойся, юный чтец, молвы,   
Кто предан, тот, увы, никак не светел,   
Кто предал, жаль, не превратится в пепел!   
Но это будем уж судить не мы...


	8. Мой Восток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Север - я замерзаю средь этих дикарских земель,  
Утопая в снегу, в бесконечных попытках согреться.  
Всё зовёт на Восток долгой стужей забитое сердце,  
Здесь меня не оставят ни горы, ни совнгардский хмель.

Запад - через леса и равнины ведёт долгий тракт,  
Он горами и скалами, жаркой пустыней объятый,  
Но Восток мне милее, где дух мой мятежный упрятан,  
Пусть и манит свободой прекрасный Залив Илиак.

Юг - прохлада лесов и песка нескончаемый жар,  
Невозможность дышать на сыром и опасном болоте...  
Только вряд ли Восток вы из памяти просто сотрёте,  
Пёстрый сад Саммерсета меня не отвлёк даже, жаль.

Мой Восток - сердце бьётся от каждого шага сильней,  
Ветер шепчет рождённые в древности предком мотивы,  
Тельваннийские башни, Силт Страйдер, что воет тоскливо -  
Это всё так приятно и очень уж дорого мне.

Даже вечно хмурной ординатор, что также следит,  
Даже Дом Редоран с его строгим Высоким законом,  
Проимперские Хлаалу и Храм, что святой непреклонно,  
Мораг Тонг, что совсем безнаказанно может убить.

В наших землях суровых без помощи н'вах бы издох,  
Очарованный этим воистину сказочным краем,  
Для кого-то он умер, для кого-то ещё умирает,  
Но меня зовёт сердце домой: в Морровинд, на Восток.


	9. Вражда поколений

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> герой данмеров против "героя" нордов   
> 

Я — н`вах, чужестранец в замёрзшем и проклятом городе,  
Я здесь не останусь, пускай и устал, и голоден,  
И штопаю раны… Но дело совсем не в золоте —  
В Виндхельме по сути меня-то и быть не должно.  
Король-самодур, повелитель и шут, посмешище  
(На троне кровавом сидит, этим только и тешится)  
Своим приказал псам последнее наше убежище,  
Нет, не уничтожить — их город, а лишь его дно.  
Мы — серые, ненависть к нам равносильна ужасу,  
Нас норды боялись, скрывая свой страх за «мужеством»,  
Робеют доселе, совсем неосознанно слушаясь  
Зов крови, и лучше бы слушались этот лишь зов.  
Чужие высокие речи их только запутали,  
От них брат на брата идёт, похваляется удалью,  
Гордится победой, но разве гордится не смутой ли,  
Рождённой из пота и крови простых, из низов?  
Война обесценила жизни с великими судьбами,  
Мотивом лишь власть, но твердят о свободе будто бы,  
И сломленный люд выставляется верными судьями –  
Обманутый люд, осуждая чужой приговор.  
Народ обещали избавить от плена Империи,  
Но только в такие обеты давно уж не верю я,  
И, если «разумные» норды так истину меряют,  
То ярл их — не освободитель — убийца и вор.

А я всё в Виндхельме, сжираемый хищными взглядами,  
Где местный расизм продолжает без устали радовать,  
И думаю, может и серым восстание надо бы  
Устроить — за нашу свободу пропасть не боюсь…  
Пора навестить «друга» Ульфрика, пусть и рискованно —  
Нам ранее было погибнуть судьбой уготовано —  
И потолковать, только вряд ли получится словом, но  
Оставив за гостеприимство замёрзшее «ФУС».


	10. Я был рождённым для судьбы иной

Я был рождённым для судьбы иной:  
Вести из дальних странствий караваны,  
Заботясь о народе неустанно,   
А не ловить кинжал своей спиной.  
Я был рождённым, чтобы побеждать,  
Объединить разрозненное племя,  
Быть вознесённым и любимым всеми,  
А не проклятья от любимых ждать.  
Я был рождённым, чтобы умереть,   
Но как герой, а не убитый свитой.  
Я не просил себе воздвигнуть идол  
И не просил себе молитвы петь.  
Я был рождённым... и я был убит,  
Был предан тем, кого назвал я другом,  
Тем отомщён, кого загнали в угол,   
Кто наяву не грезит - только спит.  
Я был рождённым снова... вновь и вновь...  
Объединить разрозненное племя  
И упокоить брата вместе с теми,  
С кем разделил я ложе, пир и кровь.

И, самозванцам дав последний бой,  
Был осуждён на жизнь - довольно строго,   
Ведёт меня вперёд одна дорога...  
Я был рождённым для судьбы иной...


	11. Красный год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Смерть накрыла болота, нагорья, пустыни, равнины,  
Серым саваном пепла и лавой поля напоив,  
Немо пела, глотая ветра и обняв половину  
Всего неба, ничуть не жалея объятий своих,  
Танцевала на звёздах, гася их холодною пяткой,  
Дымом едким душила готовый сражаться народ,  
С ним невидимым перстом кончала бесчестную схватку  
И в конце-то концов, усмехаясь, раззявила рот.

Вместо крика — команда, приказ, что склонил к безрассудству:  
По разрушенным тропам блуждает безвольных орда.  
Их намерения явны, и вряд ли, ослабнув, спасутся  
Дети Велота от занесённых безумьем сюда.  
Морровинд погибает от ран, нескончаемой боли,  
Морровинд задыхается… в этом неравном бою  
Он не смеет сдаваться, пусть проклят, унижен и болен,  
Но не может предать свою гордость и память свою.  
Бросил вызов, ничтожный, держа своё сердце в ладони,  
Шепчет — он обессилел, пытаясь унять его ритм,  
Но, уверенный в том, что и враг в своей крови утонет,  
Он окреп и готов прокричав те слова повторить.  
И, быть может, вполне заслужив этот рок, как расплату,  
И вполне заслужив, умирая, так низко упасть,  
Он в итоге сумел, хоть и был наспех верой залатан,  
Прекратив пляски смерти, захлопнуть беззубую пасть.

Часть безумцев опомнилась, часть ещё помнит о мести,  
Мы же скованы смертью — был также нелёгок наш плен,  
Мы всё больше разрозненны, но как и прежде все вместе -  
Сердце наше едино в одном воскресающем месте.  
Я живу, ожидая с Востока хорошие вести -  
В ожидании нового дня и больших перемен…

Ведь мой гордый народ обещает подняться с колен…


	12. Слышащий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стоп, не туда!   
Дрогнет струна,  
Нет, тетива...  
Я загнан пусть  
В этот огонь -   
Стану ль гореть,   
Коли со мной  
Вихрем проносится смерть?  
Выхода нет!  
Где же клинок?  
Скрыться суметь  
Смог только б бог.  
Я не молюсь -   
Шёл убивать.  
Смерть? Ну и пусть,  
Смерть - это только этап...  
только этап...

Где каждый жест имеет своё значенье,  
А каждый вздох - новая схватка с Судьбой,  
Только любовь нас ослабляет зачем-то...  
Ждёшь мой ответ - гулкое "нет" или покой?  
Ждёшь мой ответ - гулкое "нет" или покой?

Что наша жизнь?  
В вечности миг,  
Хочешь смирись:  
Раб иль должник?  
Но вопреки   
Каждой из догм  
Подвиг и крик -  
Будет бессменным итог.  
Брошен и тих,  
Ранен и слаб,  
Разве своих  
Можно предать?!  
Я же устал,  
Вряд ли герой,  
Только уста  
Шепчут безвольно FUS-RO  
желая покой...

Где каждый жест имеет своё значенье,  
А каждый вздох - новая схватка с Судьбой,  
Только любовь нас ослабляет зачем-то...  
Ждёшь? Не скучай, выдам "молчать" или "прощай"!  
Ждёшь? Не скучай, выдам "молчать" или "прощай"!


	13. Есть разные женщины

Есть разные женщины - страшные, пухлые,   
Но с чистой душой, непорочности полные,  
Есть дамы красивые, жаль, что потухшие,  
Продажные, тощие, скверные, подлые.  
Есть милые, наглые, даже упрямые,  
Есть сильные, смелые, первые, точные,  
Вторые, копуши, последние, пьяные,  
Есть женщины трезвые, но очень сочные.  
Есть женщины - женщины, девушки, девочки,  
Есть дурочки, скромные, умные, сладкие...  
Есть бабы, румяные, рыжие, стервочки,  
Конечно, есть лапушки, искры, загадки,  
Почти что мужчины и женщины-дети,  
К кому даже не повернёшься спиной -   
Так много прелестниц на всём белом свете...  
И есть одна женщина, что предо мной.


	14. Один из героев историй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я могу рассказать тебе массу легенд:   
О смышлёных и ловких, о сильных и храбрых,   
О живых иль не живших, собравших все лавры,  
О почивших, оставив средь бардов свой след.

Я могу нашептать тебе множество тайн,   
Быть уверенной - всё сохранится меж нами -  
Ты не выдашь меня, да и вряд ли оставишь,  
Я ж тебя не предам, как меня не пытай.

Я могу промурлыкать тебе одну песнь:   
О любви, о веселье, о боли и схватках;  
Если хочешь - могу и молчать сколько надо;   
Если нужно, могу быть с тобой и не здесь.

Я могу написать тебе просто письмо  
Лаконично, рифмовано, витиевато,   
Наперёд зная, что не вернётся обратно,  
Хоть порой и подводит мой почерк кривой.

Я могу прокричать или ветру лишь вторить,  
Я могу... Разве нужно? Итак ты всё слышишь,  
И внимаешь сказаньям героев из книжек.   
Только ты сам - один из героев историй.


	15. Драконорожденный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ничего порой я не пойму, и никак прошедшее не сходится,  
Я не бог, но близкое к нему, я лишь тень от тихой жизни модницы,  
И молчала в тишине не раз, но молчанье обернулось шёпотом,  
От своей судьбы не отреклась, приняла, но будучи неопытной.  
Я воюю, но не за войну, я веду сама с собой баталии...  
Не бросайте вы меня одну, вдруг не справлюсь с этой жизнью, мало ли.  
И стараюсь, выбившись из сил быть героем, но герои - тоже мне,  
Вряд ли могут голосом спасти, то ли дело я - драконорожденный...


	16. Пусть всё будет так, как уже есть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пусть будет всё, как уже есть:  
Голос её - силы не счесть;  
Взгляд - обращающий в пепел пожар;  
Кожа - как бархат, дотронуться жаль;  
Волосы - нить, шелкопрядом свита;  
Она не безгрешна, но также свята;  
Сама погибает - не тянет ко дну;  
Таких, как она - не встречал ни одну...  
Жаль - вся её жизнь - нескончаемый бой,  
Но пусть будет собой, а я буду собой.


	17. Её поступь легка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Её поступь легка, как тяжёл обжигающий взгляд,  
Её голос то грому подобен, то звонкая трель,  
Но не верь ни глазам, ни тому, что о ней говорят, -  
Её губы - вино, равно как и пьянящий яд,  
Её кожа нежна, только шрамы на ней пестрят,  
Сам проверь...

Я упрямых таких никогда не встречал ни одну -  
Я таких ненавижу, и сыт их словами сполна -  
Исполнять вряд ли станет приказ, даже если стегнуть,  
Мы ведём с ней беседы, как, впрочем, ведём войну;  
И нередко я грубою речью уста ей заткну,  
Равно как мне она...

И по сути должно быть совсем на неё всё равно,  
Но волнует, как призрачный образ порою во сне.  
Только с ней я от праведных действий задушен виной;  
Только к ней, как к врагу, не боюсь повернуться спиной;  
Только ей одурманен, как ядом, принявший с вином,  
Но не в, а вовне.

Я себе стал чужим, да и в целом совсем иным  
В этих тщетных попытках разбить наспех пламенный лёд,  
И не в счёт, что тугой тетивой стал обрывок струны, -  
Я в тот миг проиграл, ибо Речи её сильны,  
Ибо поступь легка, как и тень от немой луны...  
Только пусть уж поёт.


	18. Серый герой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> от Неревара к Нереварину

В глотке застыло бессильное слово,  
Я не немой, но отныне безмолвный,  
Верой и правдой, потом и кровью,  
Серою кожей жизнь заслужив,  
То ли потухший, то ли горящий,  
Взором чужим, не своим – настоящим  
Жадно гляжу, то ли слеп, то ли зрячий  
В омут, где правдой становится миф.  
Я не рожденный – низвергнутый в бездну,  
Я, побеждённый, безликим исчезну,  
В тот же момент с небылицею вместе  
Я существую… Жив иль не жив…  
Павший – поднявшийся, преданный, верный,  
Преданный, этим был сломлен, наверно,  
Только не смею глаголить (как скверно),  
Коли не знаю песни мотив.  
Плакать нельзя и стонать не решаюсь –  
Пропасть меж мыслями слишком большая –   
Путаюсь, вовсе не понимая,  
Где же тут образ и память мои.  
Я не пророк – замолчавший навеки –  
В мыслях имею ещё человека,  
Книгами только латая прорехи,  
Частью пророчества ставший на миг…  
В невольной борьбе одного за двоих.


	19. Разве это герой?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разве это герой, если он не один,  
Если вовсе не может прожить запасным,  
Если стал кровожадным подонком и злым,  
Из-за этого где-то кого-то убив?  
Разве это герой: попадает впросак,  
Плачет тихо в жилетку, когда труден путь,  
А, ведь слов, лишних действий уже не вернуть...  
Если можно, то знает он где или как?  
Разве это герой, коль рубинами кровь   
Оставляет горстями на белом снегу;  
И не скажет он "нет", "не хочу", "не могу"...  
Не убийца и, нет, не начальник воров.  
Он обычный, простой, коль угодно - беглец,  
Наш герой, он - живой и, быть может, средь нас.  
Длинноух, узнаваем и в профиль и в фас,  
А, быть может, блондин, и она, наконец?  
Но, увы, не поверит никто никогда,  
Что они вчетвером могут горы свернуть,  
И от смерти спасти, и чужое вернуть,  
Только стоит им всем закричать: FUS-RO-DAH...


	20. Любому слову есть цена

Любому слову есть цена:  
Одно заставит лишь стенать;  
Цена другого - звонкий смех,  
А третье - раззадорит всех.  
Какая плата за "прощай"? -  
Тоска, безмолвие, печаль;  
Цена люблю - любовь в ответ,  
Но что же делать, если нет?  
И какова цена у лжи? -   
Увы, нередко даже жизнь,  
У правды ровно тот же курс,  
А у "прости" спросить боюсь.  
Молчание не оценить,  
Покуда вьётся жизни нить...  
И не оценишь никогда  
Три верных слова ФУС-РО-ДА.


	21. В своих лишённых лживых слов устах

В своих лишённых лживых слов устах,   
В своих ладонях, бледных и холодных,  
Увы, я не успел даже до ста  
Пересчитать деяния народа.  
И как бы ни был Тамриэль мне мил,  
И как б я ни был праведен и славен,  
В моих руках мог оказаться мир,  
Но оказалось Истинное Пламя,  
Война... Войной любовь не заменить,  
И ненависть лишь порождает то же.  
Я не желал быть этим знаменит,  
Но только этим знаменит, похоже.  
Мне приписали святость - ересь, ложь,  
Себя воздвигнув - Богом именуя,  
Оклеветали и за подлый нож  
Решили откупиться, суд минуя.

История полна легенд и тайн,  
Но миф и ложь совсем порой не рáвны:  
Со мною на устах погибла правда.  
В моих ладонях умер и Ресдайн.


	22. Судьба Героя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Soule - The streets of Whiterun

За гнев народа и печаль   
Герой не в силах отвечать -  
Он бережёт наш хрупкий мир,   
Укрыв в кровавых дланях целый Нирн.   
Его поступки и слова   
Решат кто прав, кто виноват,  
Он делать выбор обречён:  
Судить словами иль (судить) мечом.  
А Рок всё также слеп и зол,  
И выбор ныне из двух (схожих) зол...  
Судьба героя всех верней,   
Но неизбежно он терзаем ей.


	23. Nerevar Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Soule - Call of magic

Это было так давно, что забыть не мудрено,   
Где двемеры и кимеры не вели войну за Веру,   
А Ресдайн был во власти закатных небес...   
Был Ресдайн... (но он исчез!) 

Триединство, Трибунал, лжебогами став, предал   
Клятву вечную, и там на крови был создан Храм.   
Лишь один так же предан и этим спасён...   
Дагот Ур... (безумен ль он?) 

И, покинув свой народ, сделал в Вечность шаг вперед,  
Неизбежность покорил и Святым стал Индорил.   
Неревар возродится опять во плоти,   
Когда весь мир нужно спасти.


	24. Золотые сны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я прекрасно знаю, что две окончательные строки второго сна могут выбиваться и читаться тяжело, но оно там должно быть. можете пропустить при прочтении, но помните об этом и о смысле)

_Помню... он был пламенем объят,_  
_Что ни слово, то смертельный яд;_  
_Возвышался - в этом был и строг,_  
_Говорил о сути между строк..._

 

Золотая маска - немотá,  
Он молчал - я слышал Сердца такт,  
Он был мертвецами окружён,  
Он молчал прицельно, на рожон,  
И водил пред ними неспеша,  
Я не мог ни крикнуть, ни дышать.  
Мертвецы тянули внутрь, вниз,  
Я молил себя: "Проснись, проснись"!

Мне казалось, я введён во смерть,  
Не решаясь шевелиться сметь,  
И собою стол обременял.  
Он, похоже, вновь зовёт меня.  
Яркий свет и всех свечей не счесть,  
Я проснулся... а он вновь исчез.  
Он желал мне только лучше-го,  
Слава Богу, что не вышло ничего.

Золотая маска вновь и вновь -  
Я уже не разбираю слов.  
Молвил он не разлепляя уст,  
И тогда я понял, что боюсь:  
Он хотел коснуться, я - кричать,  
Не внимая ласковым речам,  
И хотел бежать, но я не мог,  
Он всё выводил заклятий слог,  
Он шептал, нет, кажется кричал:  
"Хай Ресдайния, Хай Неревар"!

 

_... Разве я бесспорно виноват,_  
_Что старался это оборвать:_  
_То ли шёпот мёртвых голосов,_  
_То ли морок, то ли просто зов,_  
_То ли правду, то ли сущий вздор:_  
_"Luhn-silvar Hortátor! Hortatо́r!"_


	25. Адепт Шеогората

Чужие руки в крови по локоть - их бог никак не потерпит отказа,   
А мой всесильный велит лишь трогать людские души, умы и разум.   
Ему ценнее, чем смертоубийства, алтарь в дарах утопающий, в злате,   
Когда пророков святейших лица волна безумства всецело охватит.   
В его руках изменяются судьбы непредсказуемо, неотвратно;  
Его смешат и боятся люди, он поощряет их часто - ладно,   
Но только эта его подачка - не то проклятье, не то обуза,   
Он видит жизни совсем иначе, не представляя их без конфуза.   
Он в меру щедрый, заботливый крайне, но опасайся его заботы,   
По добродушию иль случайно тебя легко обратит... во что-то.   
Чужие боги - алтарь кровавый, они отнимут последние силы;   
А я, как он, прокричу по праву: "Всем рыбных палочек и всем сыру!"


	26. Каменный лес

Усталый, заброшенный и погребённый под пеплом  
Опутан молчанием красным от крови? От жара?  
Мой город возлюбленный, что же с тобою стало,  
Рукою незримою попросту кинутый в пекло?  
Забытый? Едва ли - он в думах. Костями дышит,  
От улочек тропками лавы в дороги вьётся.  
Восходит в века и, как некогда - яркое солнце -  
Всё так же сияет в величии ветхих книжек:  
Он вновь разделён синей лентою вод Одая;  
Он высится Лесом Камней в чётких гранях домишек;  
Его громкий рёв в гулком вое силт-страйдера слышно;  
Он тихое эхо молитвы с уст в Храме срывает;  
Он манит в объятья торговую нить каравана;  
Он прячет убийц и воров на раскрытой ладони;  
В потоках интриг Дома Хлаалу бесспорно утонет,  
Его же сшивает идеей разрозненной, рваной;  
Он - в лязге мечей, в ритме танца, окутан туманом;  
Он полон вражды и презренья, совсем нетерпимо;  
Он - голос торговца, что алчно считает септимы;  
Он в поступи странника, бредшего неустанно. 

Но где же ты, где, тот, что высечен в камне узором -  
Сокрытый под прахом, утёртый ладонью серой?  
Объята туманом, а нынче ещё и серой,  
Восстанет из праха несломленная Балмора.


End file.
